


The Thought That Counts

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Slash, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry isn't sure if Severus will like his gift, but he at least wanted to get him something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SABATHco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SABATHco/gifts).



> This was a Christmas present for the Snarry fan over on dA, lol. And yeah... This is a universe/reality where Snape DIDN'T die. Because reasons... Well, more like I needed/wanted to make a Christmas themed thing, so yeah. Here it is, lol.

Harry sighed as he looked down at the gift he was holding in his hands before looking back up at the door to the flat he shared with his former professor. Though it had taken him a while, he had been able to save enough money from his part-time job to get Severus a gift.

He glanced back down at the present. It was Christmas Eve and he had just come back from the shops after making a last-minute decision on getting his lover something. Severus never really liked Christmas… At least from Harry could understand. Whenever the holiday seemed to come up, Severus was never exactly in the “Christmas spirit.” Well, even if he wasn’t a fan of the day, Harry wanted to get something for him. After all, it was their first Christmas together. 

Clenching his hands around the gift, he quietly opened the door and slipped inside the apartment. It was late, that much Harry knew, so Severus was already asleep. Well, that was what the younger man deserved for going out so late to get the other a gift. He didn’t even know if his old professor would even like it…

Still, at least he tried. 

Shutting the door quietly behind him and locking it, Harry hung up his coat and scarf before kicking off his shoes. The place was dark, so he could only assume Severus was asleep. Well, good. At least they would have one present under their tree.

But as he walked into the main lounge area and over to their small tree, he stopped and stared. Underneath the little Christmas tree was a medium size present. A box wrapped in red paper with a gold bow on top of it. Strange. That wasn’t there this morning when he had left for his part-time job. 

Curious, Harry moved over to the three and squatted down in front of the red box. He could see a little note attached to the bow. Carefully picking up the box (in case whatever was in there was fragile), he looked down at the gift’s card. It simply said “To Harry.” Nothing more and nothing less.

The young man just stared at the gift. His eyes slowly peeked up at the dark hallway that led to the bedroom he and Severus shared before they fell back onto the gift once more. He didn’t have to be Hermione to know who had left this present under the tree. 

He gently put the gift down, putting his gift to Severus down next to it. He didn’t even realize he was smiling, but he couldn’t help it. He was just… happy. Severus disliked Christmas. He had never showed having any real attachment to the holiday. Hell, they almost didn’t even get a tree or decorate it because Severus didn’t seem to care about the holiday. 

And, despite that, he had gone out of his way to get Harry a gift. Just because he knew Harry enjoyed Christmas. Not so much the gifts, but the holiday itself. His mother had always loved the holiday (or so he had heard)… It made him love it too. 

And Severus knew that. And this was his silent way of telling him that he wanted to celebrate it with him too. 

Quietly, he made his way into the bedroom. Sure enough, Severus was dead asleep. Harry gave a small smile, stripping out of his clothes and throwing them into the dirty hamper. After quickly brushing his teeth and washing his face, he put on his pajama bottoms and a gray t-shirt. 

Not wanting to wake the other up, he carefully pulled back the covers. Severus wasn’t a light sleeper, but he didn’t create too much of a ruckus and disturb him. When the older man remained asleep, Harry climbed into the bed and pulled the covers back over him. But instead of falling asleep, he quietly scooted closer to the other.

“Severus,” he said softly, not meaning to wake him up, but just to call out his name. 

His former professor said nothing, eyes still shut and in a deep sleep.

“… Thanks.” He leaned over and planted a soft kiss to his temple, only pulling back when he heard the other give a small sound. “And Happy Christmas.”

Then he moved himself to lie down, putting his glasses on the end table and snuggling into the other’s side. This Christmas was going to be a great one. He was sure of it.


End file.
